User talk:Thief12
This is my Talk page! Talk with me here! :and if you need to, visit my discussion archives: :: January to June 2009 :: February 2010 to November 2011 Dead-On III This, the 20th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Thief12 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. You've certainly earned it... and much more. If you'd like to accept my admin nomination please reply here. 08:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome aboard the admin team! Since you already know the drill about rollbacks (only for obvious vandalism, not where explanations are appropriate, etc) and page renaming (discussion first if it might be controversial, etc), the only thing left to read up on might be the block function, in case you ever need it. This is a good place for most of it. In general, though, no infinite bans for IPs, and no blocks without some kind of warning beforehand if the person could possibly be acting in good faith (and just seems unfamiliar with policy). Any other questions just ask away. I appreciate that you mentioned you haven't been contributing here for reward... I already knew it :) 03:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations Thief!--Acer4666 (talk) 03:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations :) --Station7 06:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to all. Thief12 11:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Time Hey there new admin, can you give me the time of death from Stephen Saunders? ;) --Station7 23:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :It's 12:09pm, during the Season 3 finale. You can also browse the Deaths on 24 article for the time of death of most deceased characters. Thief12 23:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) My Pics Got it, I'll fix it later.-BauerPhillip24 OK,thanks, Thief. Which ones do you think I should delete?--BauerPhillip24 18:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, you have to ask yourself what's the intention for the pic you are uploading. For example: *this is a pretty decent pic for that episode, but what is the purpose? is it to highlight the weapon (Mossberg 500)? If that's the case, then there are already two pics from that specific episode (here and here) highlighting it on the Weapons used by Jack Bauer article. *One could argue that the image could be used on the article for that episode (here), but so could the first one I brought up above (this one). :That's why we are encouraging you to check out the images that we already have. I could see value in both images of the Mossberg, but we have to ask ourselves is there really a need for two practically identical images of the same scene? :A similar case would be this two pictures (here and here). Both really cool pics, but since the latter is already being used in the article for the episode and the Weapons article, is there really need for a practically identical one? :Here's another example (here and here). :A more obvious case would be this picture. If you check the images for that episode, you'll see there's a practically identical image, which is actually sharper and already used in three articles. :And those are some examples, but the point is that that's the process we want you to get involved with. Before uploading a pic, make sure you know what episode it is from, and then verify the images we already have to avoid duplicity or unnecessary uploads. If you decide to upload it, then categorize it accordingly, and then put it in the article where it serves best. Like I said, feel free to ask any questions if you have any doubt. Thief12 23:38, December 26, 2011 (UTC) HK USP Compact About Weapons used by Jack Bauer...was there anything wrong with that USP Compact Day 5 pic? Cause we shouldn't have anything other than an actual screenshot on a page like that.--BauerPhillip24 01:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :If you're referring to this one, I don't see anything wrong with it (other than it being very similar to this one). Perhaps the promo picture on the article is preferred because the weapon was used by Jack through most of the season. The promo picture might convey that message better rather than an episode-specific image. Thief12 01:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Pesky? Don't worry, pal. I really appreciate the community's exhaustive efforts to make sure I know how to make my edits conform to policy.Thanks for the input (Tomorrow's my birthday, if anybody cares).--BauerPhillip24 21:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Jesse Escochea Hey Thief, I just thought I'd ask whether you could help me out. There's a guy called Jesse Escochea who does lots of technical advice for Tv programs, and he was involved in 24 and I'm sure he probably appeared as a SWAT guy at some point. The problem is, there's no pics of what he looks like on the internet! He's credited for appearing on The Shield, s5 ep1 "Extraction", playing Jesse (I'm guessing a police officer/SWAT guy). I know you're the head honcho over at The Shield Wiki, and I wondered if you knew who Jesse was in the episode, or had a screenshot of him? No worries if not I just thought I'd ask! Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 14:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't seen that episode in a while, but I'll check and get back to you as soon as I can. Thief12 19:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I just revisited that episode and it might be tricky. There's no mention of a "Jesse" anywhere during it and all the supporting cast is accounted for. If his role is super-minor, or if it was cut, he might be during a riot at a school early on the episode (which means we have a lot of police officers running around and whatnot), or during an officers meeting at the precinct where they all gather to hear the Captain. I'll see if I can spot someone who looks like a "Jesse" during those scenes to narrow it down. Thief12 23:44, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks for checking this out so fast! No problem if it's not obvious who he is. I thought it might be the on the man left of Pete Walsh's imdb pic, here. Him and Walsh also appear together as the LAPD officers who discover Richard Heller in S4, seen here. Escochea and Walsh have appeared in a few things together, so I wondered if that was him. But I'm probably completely wrong!--Acer4666 (talk) 00:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I don't know about that guy but I had 1 or 2 potential guys. But when I got back to the episode to take screenshots, I noticed that, during the school riot that I mentioned, an officer talks briefly to Vic, in the middle of all the chaos. However, it's one crappy shot cause the camera is shaking all around, and he's right in front of the camera and out of focus. Here it is. Thief12 00:41, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Awesome, thank you so much for doing that! I'll keep an eye out for him on 24--Acer4666 (talk) 11:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just to follow up on this. I have a feeling this guy is Jesse Escochea. This shot is from season 4 ep23, but I'm sure I've seen him elsewhere playing a CTU field agent. I'll keep an eye out, but he seems to match the guy you saw in The Shield--Acer4666 (talk) 00:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to find an episode of "Crash", another of Jesse's imdb credits, and after sitting through the whole thing spotted him as a police officer here. I'm now sure of this guy in 24, and it seems that's definitely him from The Shield as well. Looks like mystery solved!--Acer4666 (talk) 12:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like him indeed. If I have time, I'm gonna check the Shield episode again with his face in mind, to see if I can spot him better. Great job, Acer! Thief12 17:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ontario airport thugs Hey thief, hope you're well. It's been a while since we were discussing the ontario airport thugs from Season 5, but I got a bit of info from Brian Ruppert who played one of them. I don't have access to my 24 dvds for a couple of weeks but I know you did a lot of work on it so may be able to use the info better than me. He says he played the clean shaven long haired guy with the bag and blue jacket in the background of this pic. I can't seem to find him anywhere else on the pics on your breakdown, but I dunno if he pops up more prominently elsewhere. Also, I noticed this pic of someone standing in for Jerry G. Angelo - that to me looks like Tony Donno, but it's hard to be sure from just that pic. Dunno what you think?--Acer4666 (talk) 21:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I"m sorry if I'm going with this discussion, but I agree with you Acer about that last pic. It looks really like Tony Donno. You can count on me on that one. :) --Station7 21:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow, when I looked at the first Donno pic, with the long hair, I didn't see the resemblance. But when you look at this one, I think it's pretty obvious it's him. As for the other guy, Acer, he appears a bit on 5x03. On this pic he is picking up the cellphones from the hostages. A bit later, after Beresch learns about Bauer, he calls on "C-Team", and he is one of the terrorists that approaches him. Here is a pic of that scene from Jack's POV. He is on the lower part of the screen with the back to the camera. I don't think he was seen on the following episode. Thief12 21:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Those images Hey, I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and deleted the images you marked for deletion - They were all standard policy-vio images so I took the liberty of just going for it!--Acer4666 (talk) 16:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, don't worry. That's what I tagged them for ;-) Thief12 (talk) 17:41, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Season 7 plot Hey Thief recently I've been trying to get all of the Season 7 plot straight in my head. I seem to recall you fairly recently wrote out on a talk page somewhere a big breakdown explanation of some stuff, I think it was in response to Station7. Do you remember where that was? I remember it being super-helpful but dunno where it is now! Thanks--Acer4666 (talk) 17:32, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh actually, I managed to find it! I'm still a little hazy on Ryan Burnett's role in everything, but hopefully if I think about it more it'll start to make sense--Acer4666 (talk) 17:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::You know, that you mention it, I'm also at a loss as to what was Burnett's exact role. He was some sort of liaison for Juma and Dubaku, but he had plans of eventually betraying them. But I'm not sure who he was responding to. Thief12 (talk) 16:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Hm, did he have plans to betray them both? I thought he was loyal to Juma, and when Dubaku decided to leave the country without helping in the White House attack, Juma had Burnett arrange for Dubaku's death. But then Dubaku threatened to release his name as a mole if that happened, so he helped Dubaku escape (probably against the wishes of Juma). :::I'm a little confused over his connection to Starkwood and why they had him killed - I guess he knew about the whole White House attack plan, and therefore Starkwood's role in providing codes for it. I'm wondering how Tony managed to find out he knew about a second attack - presumably due to his connections to the prion variant cabal (hence the need to lie about his source of intel). So some part of the prion cabal knew that Burnett was involved in a big secondary attack on the US--Acer4666 (talk) 18:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Threatment This user: User talk:50.143.117.43 hasn't threaten me with the death. Could he being blocked? It's just about the page of President of the United States. He says that Mitchell Hayworth should be included in the page. He's already noted in the Background information and notes. Could give a reply to him back, or block him? --Station7 (talk) 19:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :I happen to know 50.143.117.43, he's my brother, and he's autistic, so he doesn't mean what he says. He's harmless. If I were you I'd unblock him. ::I'm autistic too, but I don't use such a bad language. I'm not sure if Thief12 thinks that that's a good reason to unblock him. The block came out of bad behavior. But I'm not an administrator. --Station7 (talk) 07:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Brucejoel99, regardless of any condition, we can't enforce an environment where any user acts violently and others feels threatened or uncomfortable. If you or your brother have any other questions or comments, feel free to contact me. Thief12 (talk) 22:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Video Hi! I am writing to give you some exciting news - Wikia Video has recently received some fresh videos on 24. Many of the videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for the 24 Wiki Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. Ariana 22:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Bitch? I've looked at the page from Sergei Bazhaev and BIAN says Bitch. I think that should be removed. It says bitch working... --Station7 (talk) 09:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for spotting that! Thief12 (talk) 11:45, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Videos - RVM Hello! We haven't heard from you so far about these Wikia videos yet and just wanted to let you know that we'd love to share them still with your community! Please let us know what you think about putting a related videos module up for the videos on 24 from our library. If we don't hear from you by the end of next week, we'll go ahead with it. Hope to hear from you, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:10, August 30, 2013 (UTC)